Emperor Rising
by champion of the little people
Summary: What if a man from our world came to the Marvel Universe not to become a superhero but to rule it? Witness the birth of the greatest empire to exist.


The city was on fire, not that he cared too much about it.

The General and member of the high ruling council of earth merely watched as the flames and battle destroyed over the city of Washington D.C. Such a sight would have horrified him years ago but that was a long time ago and he was a very different man now.

There comes a moment in every person's life where they consider the path they have chosen. He was doing just that at that very moment. He remembered being a part of the Avengers so many years ago. He had once thought them to be the greatest and most noble people on earth until with the aid of the Emperor of Mankind he had seen through the duplicity and witnessed through truth. A smile comes onto his face as he considers how naïve he had been in those days. That the Avengers had done some good back then was unquestionable but they hadn't done enough. The Emperor had shown him that when the world war had started ten years ago.

He witnessed the Emperor with his allies and army stop the conflict and in the process saved millions of lives. He saw the Emperor Cure diseases that no one else had and put away or down the supervillains that took innocent lives every day. The final action that made him join the Emperor was his kindness to him. When the Avengers and the world turned the back on him when he had brainwashed only the Emperor had stayed by his side. Even his supposed best friends turned against him. He ignored the feelings of anger and betrayal that threatened to overtake him. It had been years yet the same feelings were still there underneath.

"General,"

He turned around to face the messenger.

"What it is?"

"A summons for all the High Council is required at the capital Sir." Only one being could order a summons for the high council, The Emperor. He turned to his second-in-command

"Stewart, take command until I have returned."

His second merely saluted and began issuing commands to the staff. The General smiled as he left the building. Stewart was a fine commander with a bright future ahead of him. When he was outside he got in his stance and flew into the air off to the capital. It was a mere few seconds before he was on the capital on the other side of the world. He ignored the salutes of the guards and bows of the civilians heading straight to the tower.

There was no other marvel like it in the world. It had been where the Emperor had first decided upon his quest to unite Mankind as one people. It was also the most advanced place in the world with defenses that would destroy anything that showed the slightest of hostile behavior.

The General walked past off the guards, messengers and support staff to the meeting room at the top of the tower. He would have just flow to the top but the towers anti-air defenses would have shot him down before he got even close.

When he opened the doors to the meeting room he saw that he was the last to arrive of the council with the Emperor seated at the head of the rectangular table as always.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. Please be seated General Stark. We were just starting."

The General sat down in his seat opposite of the Emperor and waited for the Emperor to speak.

"It has been a long journey. Where Chaos covered our world and innocents suffered and those with the power to stop it all yet did nothing it was us that brought peace to Earth,"

There were a few nods at the statement.

"The so called us heroes named us monsters but we did what was required to ensure a better world."

The Emperor broke his speech and seemed almost tearful by the very though. Everyone who saw it had to restraint themselves from reaching out to comfort the young man who had accomplish so much for humanity.

The Emperors' face suddenly sprung up with fierce determination.

"But they were wrong. It was us that brought the planet from the brink of total destruction where they would have allowed it to die to suit them. We are the true saviors of this world."

The entire table clapped at the Emperors words.

"Now my friends lets discuss the purpose of this meeting which is the further expansion of humanity into the stars."

As the general watched the meeting proceed he couldn't help but think on it all started…


End file.
